unlight_enfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaise (Rebirth)
See also: Blaise Introduction |Title =Templer |JP =ブレイズ(復活) |CN = 布列依斯(復活) |Birth = |FRCDOB = |ADDOB = |Bloodtype = |Height = |Weight = |Hobby = |Description =One of the reborn warriors. A templar with new powers. }} Character Stats Skills L1S.jpg |Skill 1 Desc =A self-sacrificing shield of light. |Skill 1 Phase =Move Phase |Skill 1 Cards =1^ Sword, 1^ Defense |Skill 1 Effect = Give yourself [Seal] (1 turn). For your opponent's next successful attack, the activate member of your team will not suffer from any dice damage. The dice damage he should has received will be converted to direct damage, halved (rounded down), and given to you. When you take direct damage by this mean, any [Seal] on you will be removed. |Skill 1 Notes = *When the effect of this skill takes place, you are considered to receive 0 dice damage and your opponent's attack failed. If there is any additional effect which activates when your opponent attacks successfully (Torpedo Attack, Shadow Blast, Circle of T, etc.), that effect will not activate. If your team member is using skill(s) with any additional effect which activates when your defense successfully, that effect will activate. *If Blaise (Rebirth) is the activate member of your team and is going to receive damage, the dice damage is first reduced by 2 (by the passive skill), then converted to direct damage and halved in the end. *The effect of this skill will last until you (or your teammate) are about to take dice damage, and is not limited to the turn you use this skill. This effect will not be interrupted by [[C.C.|'Atom Heart']] and [[Abel (Rebirth)|'Sword Master']]. *If Blaise is the active member who is about to take 3 dice damage, he is not going to take any damage under the effect of the passive and this skill. But the status [Seal] will be removed and the effect of this skill wii be terminated. |Skill 2=Guarding Stance |Skill 2 Img = L2S.jpg |Skill 2 Desc = An expert skill of outstanding shield moves. |Skill 2 Phase = Defense Phase |Skill 2 Cards = 3^ Defense, 1^ Move |Skill 2 Effect = DEF +6. For each MOV point you used for this skill, move 1 block forwards. If you move to Short Range, give your opponent [Stun] (1 turn). |Skill 2 Notes = |Skill 3=Phosphorescence of Conviction |Skill 3 Img = L3S.jpg |Skill 3 Desc = The power of a holy templar. |Skill 3 Phase = Attack Phase |Skill 3 Cards = 5^ Sword, 3^ Special |Skill 3 Effect = ATK +8 +4* (Defense #). If your attack is successful, give your opponent [Seal] (2 turns). |Skill 4= N/A |Skill 4 Img = L5S.jpg |Skill 4 Desc= }} Passive Skill: Greatshield of Templar / 何者も寄せ付けない聖なる大盾 Effects: The dice damage you receive in your Defense Phase is reduced by 2. Notes: If you are not the active member in your team, this skill will not be activated. Trivia References Category:Rebirth Characters